my angel
by lovepainme
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob come upon a difficulty as Renesmee's love for Jacob becomes known but Jacobs promise to Edward and bella gets in the way.


JPOV

Gold brown ringlets speckled with snow and a rosy blush upon her porcelain ivory skin. "Jake were are you I promise I wont throw snow at you any more." Renesmee paused "I'm sorry now please come out." At this I couldn't resist but to slid out from the woods though I knew that she was going to throw snow balls at me once I became visible. To my surprise though I was braced for snow I wasn't braced for Nessie to pounce on my back. "Nessie what are you doing?" I stuttered as I tumbled to the ground but laughter followed from both of us for a while. "Jake do you love me?" my laughter stopped dead what was I suppose to say of course I wanted to say yes but Edward would kill me and Bella would well she would bite me to kill me unlike Edward who would just take my head of. "I mean like not to be weird or anything I was just wondering because I kind of like you well love you." She whispered in my ear to pull back and peek out of her long lashes that made my heart stop. "Renesmee I um Nessie I can't I promised your parents not till your 16." She stared into my hearts with eyes of a love sick puppy and I stared back the same way. "Nessie I have to go the pack is calling me." She limply got up and whipped the beginnings of a water fall from her roes red checks as I walked away from my snow angel.

RPOV

My heart fell and tears flooded my eyes and trickled down my face once I was in the safety of the house but not all that safe from my family only Jake. "Renesmee what's wrong honey are you ok? Are you hurt?" they all asked but eventually became a low hum in the back gowned as I headed lifelessly toward the stairs and then it went silent as I asked "why can't Jake love me? What can't he tell me till I'm 16? Mommy Carlisle told me I'm 16 why isn't that the same?" she grabbed me and tried to calm my mumbles of words and tears. "Baby your only 6 years old actually your still a little girl and honey me and your father just think its will be the best thing for you in the long run ok can you please try and understand." What was she saying that because I grow faster and if I grew normal I was only 6 so there's no way that even though I'm mature and am actually 16 that I don't know that I truly love Jacob. "Honey do you understand?" she placed her hand under my chin and made me look her in the eyes but I smacked her hand away "NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" my father stood in front of me now "Renesmee tell your mother sorry and go to your room that is no way to behave or treat your mother." I just stood there and crossed my arms over my chest. "no I'm not going to my room and no I wont say sorry and you guys think ill think you in the future for keeping me away from Jake well your wrong because I love him" my dad was about to say something but I stopped him "no listen ok its my turn to speak now and you might think I don't know what love is but I do." I felt al my family's eyes on me "well if you think you know what love is so well then tell us." Rosalie spoke this time and I answered " its what I fill every time I look into his deep brown eyes or see his smile that is just amazing and makes it fill like the stars are aligned." I told them in a voice of pure adoration and walked over to the glass wall to wait till Jake got back.

JPOV

Once my shift was over I went back to the Cullen house to talk to Nessie about earlier and was glad to see her standing in the window once I got past the tree line. Her eyes glowed with joy and her heart beat missed a few step while mine did the same. I ran to the house as I saw her move toward the door to let me in. once I got to her I scooped her up into a hug that knocked her breath out of her and made me release and put her on the ground. "Nice to see you to I've missed you does Sam have you working day shift now?" Nessie asked me with a smile of pearls. "Um just today Embry is sick so I had to pick a shift up." She nodded "does he want any soup I made some we could take it to him for dinner." Her smile grew bigger and I nodded gently as she grabbed my hand. "Um Jake I need to talk to you about something." I looked at her and placed my hand under her chin. "What do you need to ask I'm all ears?" At thus her serious face melted back to a smile "well it's about earlier." But someone coughed and I looked up to see Edward across the room nod and I knew he was approving. Nessie was about to say some thing but instead I took my hand placed it on one side of her head and softly placed my lips on hers then pulled away. "Do you want to get that soup and we can take that soup to Embry." I looked at her still frozen in shock "why don't I go get the soup, your coat and then we can take about dating if that's fine with you.


End file.
